Maltruant
Maltruant is a rogue Chronosapien and the main antagonist for the final two arcs of Ben 10: Omniverse. He is also the mastermind behind the Time War. Appearance Maltruant has the appearance of a Chronosapien. His body is black, the glass on his chest is red, and his hands have large, red cannons. He has metallic eyebrows, red eyes, and his mouth is a red grillplate. Personality Maltruant is extremely power hungry and desires nothing, but to rule time itself. He likes to tamper with the fabric of time and brags about it. He is also highly sadistic and cruel; displaying a tendency to brutally toy with his opponents in battle. He is shown to use his time powers to turn their own attacks on them and to increase the odds in his favor, with a malicious creativity; and once he no longer needed Dr. Psychobos, Maltruant intended to twist Psychobos' promised payment on him for no reason, by attempting to permanently regress Psycobos' age to that of an infant as "the ultimate treasure" of "eternal youth." Maltruant can grow very arrogant and cocky in battle when he's confident that his victory is at hand and all but secured, although he admits to himself that he has a big mouth when he finds that he's gloated too soon. Maltruant is so egomanical that when he met the Contemelia (who are always visualized as who or what holds the most influence over one's heart), he saw them as alternate versions of himself, showing how big his ego can be and how he thinks only of himself. In his plans and schemes, Maltruant often partially relies on henchmen, in the form of recruits, agents, partnerships, mercenaries and his army in order to help him advance on to the next stage of his plan and get closer to his endgame. He disapproves of and openly berates failure or incompetence from his aforementioned henchmen, and he has a nasty habit of double-crossing and abandoning his allies the moment they have served their purpose and ceased to be of further use to him. History Background It was revealed in Secret of Dos Santos that Maltruant was apparently the mastermind behind a past Time War, and according to Professor Paradox, he is bent on ruling all of time and existence. After Maltruant was defeated at the end of the War, Paradox took him apart and hid the incapacitated individual parts of Maltruant throughout space and time where his followers couldn't find him. However, over time, Maltruant would slowly "pull himself back together," eventually reforming the majority of his body. Omniverse Maltruant was first mentioned by Ben 10,000 in Ben Again when his temporal beasts went on a cross-dimensional rampage. In Fight at the Museum, he sent Subdora and Exo-Skull to steal the "Key to Time" for him, and they succeeded in their mission. In It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1, he sought to repair himself and become whole again, seeking to regain control of the time streams. He hired Dr. Psychobos to help, knowing Azmuth would never assist him in any dimension. After successfully being restored, Maltruant turned on Dr. Psychobos, easily defeated Ben Prime and Ben 23, and left Mad Ben's dimension with his minions to restart the Time War, leaving Mad Ben to deal with his alternate dimension counterparts and Dr. Psychobos. In Let's Do the Time War Again, Maltruant was shortly seen in a pocket dimension where Eon gave him two Time Beast eggs and made him sure that he would win the Time War before it would begin. In Secret of Dos Santos, he created portals for Subdora to get Exo-Skull and one of his components. In The End of an Era, he came to the time period of Ben 10,000 to steal the Anihilaarg and the Dwarf Star so he can create a more deadly weapon. In A New Dawn, Maltruant traveled back in time and, due to Ben and Rook's interference, stopped in 1773 where he bartered transport repairs from Vilgax in exchange for a Chronosapien Time Bomb. He then traveled back to the very beginning of the universe and snuck aboard the Contemelia's ship, where he switched their Anihilaarg with his own in order to recreate the universe in his image. He was eventually defeated and his components were scattered across time and space by Professor Paradox, thus enclosing himself in a never-ending time loop of being defeated, rebuilding himself, and being defeated again without knowing it Powers and Abilities TEoaE (343).png|Self Duplication TEoaE (253).png|Dowsing TEoaE (373).png|Time Halting TEoaE (715).png|Freezing individuals in time Like Clockwork, Maltruant is able to manipulate time, halting it, slowing it down or speeding it up. By rapidly shifting through time, Maltruant can appear to be in multiple places at once. Maltruant's powers are shown to be considerably greater than Clockwork's, even while Clockwork was merged with Techno-Bubble, Maltruant was able to overpower Clockwork during a time blast clash. Maltruant can stop time for an individual. As shown in ''The End of an Era'', Maltruant was able to dowse and locate the Dwarf Star with his mind. Maltruant is an expert on alternate dimensions, as shown when he recognized Ben 23 as being from Dimension 23 without any prior introduction. Weaknesses Maltruant's time powers won't work in places where there is no time, such as before the beginning of the universe or in a timeless void. Maltruant's dowsing powers can be sensed by Anodites. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *''Fight at the Museum'' (first appearance) *''It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1'' *''Let's Do the Time War Again'' (cameo) *''The End of an Era'' *''A New Dawn'' Category:Villains Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Males Category:Main Antagonists Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Time Travelers Category:Revived Characters Category:Machine Villains Category:Secondary Characters